Spencer Reid: Guide and Owner's Manual
by Erestory
Summary: Tired of tripping over books? Want to know why he disappeares every night and come back strange? Read this handy manual and have some of your questions answered!


Congratulations!

You are now the owner of a fully automated **Spencer **unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your professional profiler, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information: **

**Name: **Spencer Reid

**Date Of Manufacture: **Year of 1986

**Place Of Manufacture: **C&M, Las Vegas

**Height: **Around 6'1"

**Weight: **Unknown

**Your **_**Spencer **_**unit will come with the following accessories:**

Two casual outfits

FBI badge

Shoulder Bag

Mountains of books

Two pairs of shoes

When you first open your **Spencer **unit, he may be shy and awkward. Show him your home and let him get familiar with everything.

**Programming:**

Your **Spencer** unit is kind and socially inept, and can carry out the following functions:

**Tutor: **No matter if it's math or psychology your Spencer unit will be the excellent tutor for those extra hard classes.

**Profiler: **As his normal occupation is working as a FBI profiler s, Spencer is fully capable to figure out who that mystery stalker is or who stole your car from the parking lot.

**Date: **He's pretty adorable, so if you can convince him, you may be able to cause jealousy in the hearts of your co-workers by taking him to an office party.

**Walking wiki: **Whether he was talking about the number of deaths by elevator crashes or number of potatoes eaten a year, your **Spence**r will always have information on what ever topic you bring up.

**Your Spencer unit comes with six different modes:**

Shy

Genius

Friendly

Profiler

Annoyed

Addicted

The default Genius mode is different from the profiler mode, no matter how similar they may seem. In the genius mode, the **Spencer** will read mountains of books, have deep conversations with you, and sprout information.

The friendly mode is activated whenever the **Spencer** gets familiar with or trusts someone. He will talk more, and want to share information and watch _Star Trek_ with you. Be nice to **Spencer **and you will have a lot of happy trekkie days.

Shy mode is activated when the **Spencer **unit is introduced to a new group of people.

The annoyed mode is activated when **Morgan, JJ, **and **Prentiss** treat the Spencer unit like a kid or when he is teased because of his habits. Give him a candy bar and a new book and he shall be fine.

The addicted mode is only activated if the **Spencer** unit is kidnapped by the limited edition **Tobias Hankel** unit. Call the **C&M **or get some BAU units they will help you fix the problem.

**Cleaning: **The **Spencer **unit is fully capable of cleaning himself. He will also keep the house clean for you.

**Warning: **Reid is clumsy and prone to injuries so always keep a First-Aid kit at hand

_**Reaction to other units:**_

**Aaron Hotchner**: This unit is a friend/mentor to the **Spencer** Unit. The **Hotchner **Unit often has to stop him from ranting but they get on fine.

**Derek Morgan**: This unit is a close friend, but may annoy **Spencer **when he treats him like a kid and taunts him after he fails his shooting test.

**Jason Gideon**: This unit is a strong father figure to the **Spencer** unit and will support him in many things.

**Elle Greenaway**: This unit are friends.

**David Rossi**: This unit is a friend, and is looked up to by the **Spencer** unit. He may be occasionally annoyed by Reid but not often.

**Emily Prentiss**: These units are friends but the **Prentiss** unit sometimes teases the **Spencer** unit but there is no harm between them.

**JJ**: This unit is good friends with your unit. He will grow a crush on **JJ** but he'll get over it.

**Penelope Garcia**: She is one of the **Spencer** unit's best friends. No harm in leaving them together.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

**Q: **My **Spencer **unit is drawing hearts and watching _Lifetime_ instead of the _Discovery_. What is wrong with him?

**A: **He must have a crush on a **JJ** unit. He won't do anything about it until you get a** Gideon **who will encourage him to ask her out. He will and everything should go back to normal.

**Q: **My unit just disappeared for two day and now he hardly eat, starting to burrow money, come back acting weird. I find weird bottles in his room and other units keep watching him. Help.

**A: **He must have been kidnapped by a limited edition **Tobias Hankel. **Call C&M to take care of the problem or let the units step in. The problem would eventually be taken care off and he will join a help group. Just be patient and supportive.

**Q: Spencer** is extremely sad and won't stop reading this letter he keeps with him. What is wrong and how can I help him?

**A: **A **Gideon** unit must have left. Get a **Morgan **or a** Hotchner **unit who will help him out. Things will get better but buy a lot of ice cream.

**Q: **I came home from work today to find my **Spencer **and** Garcia **units wearing a weird space clothes and calling each other Mr. Spencer and Mr. Penelope. What's going on?

**A: **Star Trek convention. You can either join in the fun or go hide in the closet.

**Q: Spencer **is caring around a crying baby. Where the hell did he get a BABY?

**A: **A **JJ** unit must have had a **Henry. **He probably just have him for the weekend since he is the godfather. Do you know anything?

**Q: Spencer** is spending a lot of time with my new **Rossi** unit, but he is acting all weird. Why is he ignoring his new books I bought him?

**A: **A **Gideon **must have left and the **Rossi **is standing in for him. **Spencer **units look up to **Rossi** units. Did you watch the series?

**Warranty: **With proper care, the **Spencer **unit will grow old and eventually die, unless a unsub or accident kills him. However, if you get annoyed with the sweet doctor, you can always send him back to our company for a full refund (within 12 months of purchase).


End file.
